Fantastic Mr. Fox (movie)
Fantastic Mr Fox is a 2009 feature-length film based on Roald Dahl's classic novel of the same name. It was directed by Wes Anderson. Plot Two years later (12 in Fox Years), the Foxes and their sullen son Ash (Jason Schwartzman), are living in a hole. Fox, now a newspaper columnist, moves the family into a better home in the base of a tree, ignoring the warnings of his lawyer Badger (Bill Murray). The tree is located very close to facilities run by farmers Walter Boggis (Robin Hurlstone), Nathan Bunce (Hugo Guinness), and Franklin Bean (Michael Gambon). Soon after the Foxes move in, Felicity's nephew Kristofferson (Eric Chase Anderson) comes to live with them, as his father has become very ill. Ash finds this situation intolerable; his soft-spoken cousin is apparently superior to him and everyone, including his father, is charmed by Kristofferson at Ash's expense. Fox and the opossum building superintendent, Kylie (Wallace Wolodarsky), steal produce and poultry from the three farms. The farmers decide to kill Fox and camp out near the family's tree. When he emerges the farmers open fire but only manage to shoot off his tail. They then attempt to dig Fox out. After demolishing the site of the tree, the farmers discover the Foxes have dug an escape tunnel. Reasoning that the Foxes will have to surface for food and water, the farmers lie in wait at the tunnel mouth. Underground, Fox encounters Badger and many other local animal residents whose homes have also been destroyed. As the animals begin fearing starvation, Fox leads a digging expedition to the three farms, robbing them clean. While the other animals feast, Ash and Kristofferson, beginning to reconcile after Kristofferson defended Ash from a bully, return to Bean's farm, intending to reclaim Fox's tail. When they are interrupted by the arrival of Bean's wife, Ash escapes but Kristofferson is captured. Discovering that Fox has stolen their produce, the farmers flood the animals' tunnel network with cider. The animals are forced into the sewers, and Fox learns that the farmers plan to use Kristofferson to lure him into an ambush. The animals are confronted by Rat (Willem Dafoe), Bean's security guard. After a struggle with Fox leaves him mortally wounded, Rat divulges Kristofferson's location. Fox asks the farmers for a meeting in town near the sewer hub; he will surrender in exchange for Kristofferson's freedom. The farmers set up an ambush, but Fox and the others anticipate it and launch a counterattack. Fox, Ash and Kylie slip into Bean’s farm. A much-matured Ash frees Kristofferson and braves enemy fire to release a rabid beagle to keep the farmers at bay. The animals become accustomed to living in the sewers with others considering moving in. Ash and Kristofferson settle their differences and become good friends. Fox leads his family to a drain opening built into the floor of a supermarket owned by the three farmers. Celebrating their new food source and the news that Felicity is pregnant again, the animals dance in the aisles. Cast Meryl Streep as Mrs Fox George Clooney as Mr Fox Jacob Schwartzman as Ash Eric Chase Anderson as Kristofferson Differences from the book In the book Mr Fox lets Mrs Fox know what he steals. When Mr Fox in the movies raids the farms he does it in secrecy without Mrs Fox knowing. In the book Mr and Mrs Fox have four children whereas in the movie they only have one and they are never named whereas the fox is called Ash. Kristofferson, Ash, Agnes, Kylie, The beaver never exist in the book and they are only mentioned in the movie. In the book the foxes live in holes forever whereas in the movie they move from a hole in the ground to the hole in the tree.